


Poem about various Chalet School Characters.

by DaughterOfTheRains



Category: Chalet School - Elinor M. Brent-Dyer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfTheRains/pseuds/DaughterOfTheRains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on a poem I came across at https://www.fictionpress.com/s/2368338/1/High-School. It's a sequence of short rhyming or semi-rhyming poems about random CS pupils from any period, not always true to the speech/slang of the books. Probably complete, but if anyone wants to, you can continue it. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poem about various Chalet School Characters.

Her name is Grizel and she is 12 years old  
Her personality can sometimes be rather cold

She can be quite rude and aggressive  
perhaps more regressive than progressive

It is largely due to her background  
her father never much liked her or tried to make her sound

She was fortunate to go the Chalet School  
but could sometimes be a total fool

Eventually she became a games mistress  
but that did'nt quite end her distress

Her name is Betty and she is 15 years old  
She just won't do what she's told

Her behaviour is often downright nasty  
many at the school think she's simply ghastly

She is the leader of the middles pack  
while the prefects try hard to keep track

There are so many of her stupid larks  
she gets a lot of punishments and order marks

Even her best friends sometimes think she's a prat  
but Betty won't be reformed by that

Her name is Blossom and she is 15 years old  
there are probably not many things she needs to withhold

She is pretty good with a tennis ball  
and does'nt that often let it fall

She was shut in a classroom by an evil girl  
but handled it with quite a whirl

Perhaps she was stupid to fall into Jennifer's trap at first  
though the latter's behaviour was surely worst

How she got out perhaps brought her some fame  
but from Miss Annersley she also got significant blame

Her name is Bride and she is seventeen years old  
She tries to make the middles do as they are told

She is the head girl of the Chalet School  
but the younger ones often play the fool

She is fairly nice and wants to please  
but doing her duties is'nt always a breeze

She was born in India but had an Austrian childhood  
before the war, when life in the Tyrol was quite good

Now she is generally looked up to by all  
but one girl would like to see her downfall

Her name is Diana and she is sixteen years old  
She's very cheeky and bold

She went to the Tanswick Chalet School and thought it was rather cool  
with it's very liberal rule

She is proud and rebellious through and through  
thinks the strict St Briavels school is poo

She's often trying to do something bad  
It makes the prefects angry and sad

Her pranks go on for rather long  
until she does something shockingly wrong


End file.
